Un poco de poción no le cae mal a nadie
by Mac Snape
Summary: One Shot: Hermione le había dicho que tarde o temprano lo haría, Severus no creía que la joven fuera capaz de aquello, y que Lucius lo convenciera de semejante barbarie. SLASH SS/LM, trío SS/LM/HG. No es un Sevmione. Pésimo summary, pero denle una oportunidad, es mi primer one shot. Rating M por lemon "explicito" (el primero que escribo xD).


_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Severus, Lucius o Hermione me pertenecen, pero no duden que yo los quiero más que su creadora.**_

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE: Este cap es reeditado, ya que una amiga leyó la historia y me dijo que casi en el final faltó añadir detalles. El capítulo es el mismo, sólo le agregué lo que consideré que faltaba.**_

* * *

 **Un poco de poción no le cae mal a nadie**

El crepitar de las llamas era el sonido que sobresalía en aquel despacho, eso y el tintinar de los hielos cada vez que giraba el contenido ámbar de su vaso. Aún no podía creerlo, hacía menos de cinco años le había dado clases a esa insufrible sabelotodo, que ahora era profesora de Estudios Muggles, y ahora le salía con que además de "admiración", también sentía "amor y deseo" hacia su persona, lo que hacía más ridículo esto, eran las medidas a las que había llegado esa insufrible castaña para que "le prestara atención a sus palabras". Y es que sólo a Snape le pasaba algo así. Tener la osadía de someterlo y arrinconarlo en un pasillo desolado de la biblioteca para intentar besarlo y tocar más allá de lo permitido en su persona, asegurando que "ya no puede con ese amor no correspondido".

Vale, aceptaba que la joven no era fea, al contrario era guapísima, pero habiendo una enorme población masculina, ¿por qué coño se tenía que interesar, precisamente por él? Tal vez si la castaña fuera un hombre, con gusto correspondía sus insinuaciones, porque por más hermosa, inteligente, madura, sensata, que sea esa Granger, era una mujer y las mujeres no le iban.

Además, no sería capaz de arruinar su relación de casi diez años por una aventura sin sentido, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría sí su pareja se enterara que la rata de biblioteca estaba tras de sí, lo más seguro es que…

Unos toques en la puerta de madera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, dirigió su varita con un monótono movimiento hacia la puerta, sin siquiera moverse más de lo debido del sofá. El invitado pasó y la puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo, Snape pudo escuchar el sonido de los zapatos al chocar con el piso mientras la figura se acerba a él, cuando el intruso se sentó a su lado en el sofá, se giró lo suficiente para echarle una ojeada, y casi al instante volver a posar su vista en el fuego, si se sorprendió por la presencia de aquel rubio platino, no dio ninguna señal, salvo una media sonrisa socarrona que se le formó antes de volver a acercar su vaso a los delgados labios. Se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a dirigirle una mirada, y él fue el primero en romper aquel silencio.

― Valla Lucius, hay veces que me sorprende tu honorable puntualidad― el rubio hizo una mueca al notar el sarcasmo en todas sus letras ―. Creí que quedaste de llegar a las siete de la tarde, aunque ciertamente llegaste más temprano de lo habitual. Esta vez me extrañaste demasiado ¿a qué sí?― se acercó al rubio y unió sus labios en un efímero beso. La tensión del rubio tras aquello no le pasó desapercibida al pocionista ―. ¿Qué pasa, Lucius?

El rubio tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

― No pasa absolutamente nada, Snape― el aludido alzó una ceja a modo de interrogación _¿desde cuándo Lucius le llamaba por su apellido estando a solas?_

― ¿Estás seguro?― preguntó, tocando la frente del otro _fiebre no es,_ pensó, pasando su mano por el rostro hasta llegar a la mandíbula, tal vez si lo mimaba un poco se relajaba.

― Por supuesto que sí… Severus. Pero no vine a que preguntaras por mi estado ¿o sí?― Snape sonrió de lado, ese sí era el Lucius arrogante, que él conocía.

― Ciertamente, es lo último que me interesa en este instante― tras estas palabras volvió a besar esos aristócratas labios, mordiendo sensualmente el inferior, sacándole un jadeo al rubio. Cuando éste abrió la boca, Snape aprovechó para meter su lengua y jugar con la otra, _¡Merlín, que bien sabía!_ ―. Creo que hay que seguir esto en la habitación― siseó al tiempo de volvía a reunir oxígeno. Antes de volver a besarlo, igual o más apasionado. Lucius se limitó a corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad y seguir al otro a dónde quisiera.

~oOoOo~

Cuando Lucius Malfoy llegó a los cuartos privados del oscuro profesor de pociones, nunca en su aristócrata y perfecta existencia imaginó encontrarse con algo como aquello. Cierto, que había llegado casi una hora tarde a su cita con el otro hombre, pero Severus ya sabía que él no era puntual. Era una característica marca Malfoy.

" _Las personas distinguidas, como yo, nos podemos permitir llegar tarde Severus, es una forma elegante de hacerse notar"._

Al menos era lo que le repetía cada que quedaban de verse en algún lugar, que no fuera la Malfoy Manor, sería irónico llegar tarde a algún lugar de su propia casa.

Pero aquello que tenía frente a si, era… ¡valla! Ni todos sus años como mortífago lo habían preparado para algo así. No sabía ni como describirlo… estaba anonadado, sí, ese era un buen término para describirse en ese instante, se sentía anonadado –y excitado, muy excitado-.

Y como no, si al entrar a las habitaciones del profesor, lo recibieron unos jadeos en la recamara –abierta, cabe destacar-. Al principio creyó que Snape estaría pajeandose pensando en él (en Malfoy, no en él mismo), como otras veces, que lo había encontrado _in fraganti_. Pero esa idea se le esfumó casi al mismo instante en el que apareció, gracias a una segunda voz, acompañando a la del maestro. Sigilosamente se dirigió al origen de aquellos calientes sonidos, y ahogo un grito-gemido al vislumbrar la parte trasera de un desnudo y sudoroso Snape, montándose fieramente a alguien que no alcanzaba a distinguir fuera de sus pálidos muslos, y unas sonrosadas nalgas que cada cuando seguían siendo azotadas por las delgadas y aún más pálidas manos del pocionista, el otro hombre (porque Lucius sabía que el otro era un hombre), soltaba gemidos cada vez más altos conforme Snape se movía hacia delante y atrás cada vez más rápido y más hondo. Ninguno había notado la nueva presencia, incluso se acercó lo suficiente para distinguir que era su propio rostro, pegado al colchón, que tenía los ojos cerrados, en una inigualable expresión de placer, mientras sus propias manos se aferraban a la sábana negra, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras el pocionista aceleraba el ritmo de sus empotradas, prueba que estaba a punto de culminar.

Ante los ojos grises, el físico del rubio falso fue cambiando, el cabello lacio se volvió una mata de cabello rizado, y el color rubio platinado, cambió por un castaño oscuro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estos se volvieron color chocolate, y lo que había sido un fibroso pecho se infló hasta volverse dos redondos senos que se balanceaban con cada arremetida del pelinegro, lo que antes fueron gemidos roncos se volvieron agudos jadeos.

El Lucius real, sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, prueba que era extremadamente excitante aquello, levantó una ceja –al parecer, gesto típico de los Slytherin-, ¿Cómo diablos estaba disfrutando de ver a su amante follándose a una mujer? ¿No se supone que no le atraían las mujeres a ninguno de los dos? Pero esa vista, el admirar como el miembro de su pareja entraba y salía por aquella cavidad era demasiado, un nuevo tirón de su propio miembro se lo confirmó.

Snape por su parte, sintió como poco a poco el canal donde entraba y salía se volvía más estrecho, y las caderas se volvían más redondas, las nalgas, donde su pelvis chocaba, aumentaban un poco su tamaño, pero reaccionó completamente cuando lo que fueron los conocidos gemidos de Lucius Malfoy, se volvieron gemidos hechos por la voz de una mujer, una conocida voz de mujer, abrió los ojos para toparse con una cabellera castaña y se separó abruptamente de ella -quien sólo soltó un jadeo ahogado-, poniéndose de pie en un salto, aunque para que negar que había sido una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que había tenido. Pero cualquier pensamiento racional se le esfumo de la cabeza al girarse y distinguir a un completamente vestido Lucius Malfoy quien no quitaba su mirada lujuriosa del largo y pálido miembro que erguía orgulloso su glande sonrosado, y brincaba cada cierto tiempo al saberse observado sin pudor alguno por esos ojos grises, su piel cetrina, se volvió aún más pálida de lo habitual, y el único movimiento que confirmaba que seguía con vida, además de su pene, era el sube y baja de su manzana de Adán, el silencio tenso que se formó en ese momento, fue interrumpido por el mismo Snape.

― ¡¿Lucius?!― jadeó con sorpresa, mirando alternativamente, a la castaña desuda, que se había pegado a la cabecera, cubriéndose con la sabana negra que minutos antes había apresado impúdicamente con sus manos mientras era penetrada por el pelinegro ―. ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

― Mierda― dijo la inconfundible voz de Hermione Granger, después de que el efecto de la poción multijugos se terminara.

― ¡Granger!― gritó Snape indignado, tratando de tapar su erección de algún modo. Lucius soltó una risita entre dientes ―. ¿Qué mierda pasaba por tu cabeza, estúpida?― siguió rumiando el pocionista, completamente colérico, la castaña, que se había puesto más pálida que la cera tenía tan aferrada la sábana que sus nudillos, que se veían blancos ―. ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya…

― Ciertamente se salió con la suya― susurró divertido el rubio a sus espaldas.

―… sin atenerte a las consecuencias después?― terminó Snape, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de su pareja.

― ¡Yo le dije que haría lo posible por tenerlo para mí!― chilló la castaña, haciéndose oír por toda la habitación.

― Serás idiota― se limitó a decir Snape, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol para no maldecirla.

Lucius se acercó a Snape, ante la dudosa mirada de la castaña, y la aún colérica de Snape, le tomó de la nuca y lo acercó para darle un beso que les robó el aliento a ambos. Cuando se separó le susurró al oído algo que Hermione no supo descifrar, ni con la mueca de desagrado que puso el pocionista al dirigirle la mirada. Pero la chica tragó saliva al ver que el hombre asentía una sola vez, y la aristócrata mano de Malfoy apresaba la erección del pocionista y empezaba a masturbarlo ante sus ojos. Lo soltó minutos después y se acercó con pasos elegantes al lado de la castaña, se sentó en la cama y en un movimiento rápido, la besó y le quitó la sábana, dejando al descubierto los mismo senos, que minutos antes había visto balancearse. Se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y con una significativa mirada le pedía permiso para tocarla, la chica asintió casi imperceptiblemente y sintió como los dedos fríos, que antes habían estado en la erección de Snape, rosaban ahora su pezón, suspiró dirigiendo su mirada al pocionista, y se sonrojo al toparse con esos ojos negros que tanto la intimidaban, gimió al mirar más abajo, y verlo dándose placer con su mano –como lo había hecho Malfoy-, sin quitarles la mirada de encima, cuando la castaña volvió su mirada al rubio gimió más fuerte al descubrirlo desnudo.

― Señorita Granger― susurró Lucius, para que la chica lo mirara a los ojos, siguió hablando cuando tuvo su atención ―. No pude evitar sentirme atraído por sus atributos, si bien, Severus es homosexual, usted ha visto que no se ha negado a participar con nosotros, si usted quiere, por supuesto.

― Creí que usted también era gay, señor― Snape soltó un bufido y se sentó al otro lado de la cama, sin dejar de darse placer.

― Me considero, más bien, bisexual, usted sabe que tengo un hijo, señorita Granger, eso no se consigue follando con hombres― la castaña se sonrojó y bajó la mirada ―. Pero no me respondió, señorita, ¿quiere hacerlo con… nosotros?

― ¿Los dos? Pero creí que al profesor no le gustaban las mujeres― sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Snape rodó los ojos exasperado _¿se podía ser más idiota?_

― He estado con algunas, además de usted― se le formó una mueca de desagrado al recordar el modo que la descubrió, pero su entrepierna se tensó al recordar la apretada cavidad _No esta tan mal después de todo,_ se dijo interiormente―. Y hasta ahora no se han quejado, por sí tenía la duda― dijo burlón al ver la expresión de la chica.

―Ya ve, entonces, ¿quiere? No tenemos que ser los dos al mismo tiempo, si es lo que le preocupa― Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

― Sí…― dijo con un jadeo.

Pero fue suficiente para Lucius que con una sonrisa de suficiencia la tumbó en el centro de la cama, poniéndose en cuatro a su lado y volviendo a besarla, apuntándole al abdomen con su varita de la que salió un rayo plateado, aventándola lejos casi al instante y haciéndole una seña al pelinegro para que se uniera. Hermione creyó que el hombre se haría del rogar, pero se arrepintió de sus pensamientos al notar unos delgados dedos que le abrían las piernas y sentir su aliento en el pubis, que segundos después cambió por una lengua que fue a terminar en su clítoris, mientras las manos del rubio se apoderaban de sus senos. De la castaña solo salían gemidos y jadeos. Abrió los ojos unos segundos, suficientes para ver como la mano derecha del pelinegro se posaba en el miembro del sangre pura y le daba placer como sabía que le gustaba. La joven, queriendo participar, con una mano jaló la cabellera negra del pocionista, para que no se separara ni un segundo del placer que le estaba brindando, mientras su otra mano fue a parar a la espalda torneada del rubio, dejando de vez en cuando marcas con las uñas. Así fue como llegó a su primer orgasmo de la tarde.

Snape aún no se había corrido, y quería llegar –al menos el primer orgasmo- follándose a Malfoy, por lo que, jalándole del brazo, le indicó que se pusiera encima de la chica, una vez que se vio envuelto en las piernas de la joven, el rubio no esperó más, y sin previo aviso, la penetró, al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro se encajaba en su cavidad.

Lucius fue el primero en moverse, iniciando un vaivén que hacía que los otros dos tuvieran que moverse al compás del rubio, quien gemía más fuerte con cada arremetida que le daba el pelinegro.

Hermione, además del gran placer que le ocasionaban las embestidas de ambos hombres (porque cada que Snape se movía, Malfoy lo hacía), también tenía una vista maravillosa desde su posición, un Lucius Malfoy, completamente sudado, con sus hebras platinadas pegandose a su rostro con expresión extasiada, y ojos entrecerrados, mordiendose el labio, o mordiendo los suyos o su cuello, y detrás de él, el pocionista, gruñendo cada tanto y dejándole marcas en el cuello al rubio, era tanto el placer que sentía la castaña, que era necesario cerrar los ojos, aunque trataba de abrirlos de nuevo, cada vez.

El acto entre los tres amantes se prolongó por un rato más, y aún en las mismas posiciones, el primero en estar al límite fue el aristócrata.

—… no eres más que una _sangre sucia_ ― le susurró Malfoy al oído a punto de llegar al climax, mordiéndole un hombro al descargarse en ella.

Al escuchar lo que para ella era un insulto, pero en ese momento se le hizo lo más caliente que había escuchado, llegó por segunda vez, apresando el miembro sensible de Malfoy, quien gimió antes de dejarse caer encima de ella, para recuperar el aliento.

― ¡Por Circe!― gimió la castaña.

― Aquí… no hay… ninguna Circe… solo nosotros…― jadeaba Snape en cada arremetida que le daba a Lucius y por tanto a la chica, sintiendo como el rubio se cerraba con espasmos placenteros que lo hicieron llegar, corriéndose dentro del hombre, y girándose para terminar en el lado vacío de la cama, viendo los sudorosos rostros frente a él, se apoyó en sus codos para llegar a ambas bocas, y se dejó caer. Tendría que descansar por unos momentos, con sus 42 años ya no estaba para esos trotes. El rubio se acostó del lado contrario, mientras la castaña quedaba en medio de ambos hombres.

 _¡Diablos, de haber sabido que algo así sería tan intenso, hubiera intentado hacer la poción multijugos desde antes!_ Pensó la castaña, girándose hacia el pelinegro y abrazando su abdomen antes de descansar un rato.

Después de unos minutos, la voz de Lucius levanto al pelinegro y a la castaña de su letargo.

― ¿Listos para la siguiente ronda?

 ** _¿FIN?_**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Hola mis amores._**

 ** _Bueno, este es mi primer lemon, y e_** ** _spero que este one shot haya sido de su agrado._**

 ** _Sí es así, agradecería infinitamente un review con su humilde opinión, ya sean criticas o comentarios positivos._**

 ** _como dije al principio, este capítulo es el editado final, y el único que quedará._**

 _Gracias a_ Correca23maya _por el follow, y por poner en favoritos la historia._

 ** _Les manda un beso bien mojadito._**

 ** _Mac Snape._**


End file.
